Long term objectives and Specific Aims To maintain high standards of care for cancer patients and to improve the quality of cancer cre in an equitable manner. To maintain a high quality data base and collect useful information about treating cancer patients. Description of the research design and methods Under the leadership of the Principal Investigator, Prof Carla I Falkson, a team of Medical Oncologists, Data Managers, Pharmacists, Nursing Personnel and other modality specialists (surgeons, radiation oncologists, etc.) Are involved in this program representing all major disciplines in cancer. The team's participation in the ECOG program is enthusiastic regarding. 1. Maintain a high accrual rate of fully evaluable patients on all ECOG therapeutic and non-therapeutic trials; 2. Maintaining an effective data management program; 3. Contributing to the ECOG's scientific and administrative program; and 4. Publishing results of ECOG studies in a timely fashion.